


Fathers

by AgrippaSpoleto



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Issues with fathers, M/M, One Shot, Post-Episode: s05e16 Doctor Bashir I Presume, Richard Bashir (mentioned), parents are difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrippaSpoleto/pseuds/AgrippaSpoleto
Summary: Words can cut deeper than knives. Can Garak soothe Julian's pain?
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to deal with life than to write a fluffy one-shot with your otp, in which everything goes the way you wish it does?

Garak was exhausted. Commissions for unions were always especially trying. Especially Human ones. They had so many traditions, one more elaborate than the other. He didn't like most of them because in his opinion they highlighted the wrong aspects of a relationship. If his own had teached him anything then that partners needed to communicate and be able to decide things together. Based on the observations of Ensign Callagher's behaviour he didn't hold high hopes for a long and fruitful union.

Garak sighed. It was none of his business outside the tailoring of the wedding apparel. Besides he had now reached the pleasant part of the day. It was finally the end of his shift. Even better, he and Julian had three days for their own leisure. To do whatever they pleased. Hopefully each other. But he was getting ahead of himself. With a spring in his step Garak walked to his quarters to grab the small bag he had prepared for the occasion and finally he stood at Julian's door. He debated for a moment if he should enter the opening sequence but decided to just press the door chime.

A dishevelled Julian opened the door and a lopsided grin that spread into a fond smile greeted him.

"Since when do you ring the bell when just can barge in?"

"Good evening to you as well, dear. You know very well, that variety is the spice of every relationship. I need to keep you on your toes."

The Cardassian offered his palm. Julian's smile warmed him as the Doctor pressed his palm to his, interlacing their fingers after a few seconds.

"So impatient, my dear."

The Human just rolled his eyes fondly and tugged him through the door. Directly into his arms.

"I've been looking forward to our little vacation for weeks. And now you're finally here."

He kissed Garak on the nose.

"Why don't you sit down. I've prepared dinner and then we can have a bit of a lay in."

The ridiculous creature wiggled his eyebrows. Then he took the Cardassian's bag and gently pushed him towards the table.

"I'll be right there."

With another kiss to the nose, Julian disappeared into bedroom to deposit the bag.

Garak shook his head fondly and went to the table where a small feast was spread out. When the Doctor had found out that some Cardassians used to eat from big communal plates he had dug up his grandmother's old recipe book which also contained a few Maghrebian dishes, which he then served in the traditional way. Which meant on a plate for both of them to eat from with their hands. It reminded Garak of the few times Mila and Tolan had taken him to see their extended family.

“Family eats from the same plate”, had his grandmother always said. She had spoiled little Elim and he had sat in her lap through many meals. It had been so different to how they ate at Tain's house. Much more intimate and joyful. Just like this meal was going to be.

Garak peaked into the ceramic pan – tajine had the Doctor called it - and was immediately hit by a multitude of scents. Then he spyed the rabat leaves and his face sparked with delight. In contrast to bedouin tradition Cardassians from the Muntari'ori'an mountains used these leaves as cutlery. An uncommon giddy feeling overcame the tailor. The Doctor had a habit of surprising him with such small but meaningful details.

Speaking of him, it had quite a bit since Julian had left the room. Garak turned to look what took him so long.

"Dear, is everything alright?" he called.

First, there was only silence, but after a few seconds Julian stepped into the room almost cautiously. The happy expression on his face had disappeared. His eyes looked watery even though there seemed to be no tears spilled yet.

"Julian?"

The Cardassian took tentative steps towards. Julian sniffed and his hands were shaking. Garak gently took his arm and pulled him to the couch.

"What happened?"

"My father."

Julian shook his head and stared towards the ceiling.

“He sent me a message and I thought, might as well read over it, nothing can spoil my good mood today. I was wrong. He has the galls to complain that we don't talk enough. That I wasn't reachable the last time when he made a call from prison. That he had to hear from mother that I had a partner. As if he is entitled to any information about my life. We might not have as bitter a relationship as before but it really doesn't change that they broke so much in me. It has nothing to do with whether I forgive them or not. They cannot just act as if nothing happened. As if our bridges don't need active repairing. He makes me so angry. It exhausts me. Does he even know what an effect he has on me?”

Julian’s voice shook with repressed anger.

“Do you know what the worst thing is? He tries, he really does. But somehow that hurts even more.”

Garak was at a loss of what to say. He had his own difficult childhood and issues with his parents. And the aftermath of both the interment camp as well as the revelation of the Doctor’s secrets had weighed on both of them. So, he just took his partner’s shaking hands and listened.

“I mean, they’ve finally taken responsibility for what they’ve done to me. I’m just not sure if that is enough to warrant a more meaningful relationship.”

A sentence Tolan had told him once – a lifetime ago, when Tain still was Uncle Enabran – came into his mind. Somehow it had only recently started to make sense. Ever since Julian had become such an important part in his life. And then the 'incident' in the camp. It had brought a new perspective at least.

"Parents have to earn the love and loyality of their children. Not the other way around."

It was strange how saying it out loud made his yadik’s words more real. Julian’s hands stilled.

“Who said that? It doesn’t sound very Cardassian to me”, the Doctor asked in a somehow calmer voice.

“Tolan, the gardener. I once called him yadik.”

Julian’s face showed at first confusion. Then his expression changed to realisation and understanding. 

“He wasn’t one for official doctrine, but he was the best father I had.”

Garak pulled his partner into an embrace.

“It is never easy to hate your parents, Doctor. Even when they deserve it. If it were you wouldn’t be the Julian I love.”

Julian’s head shot up.

“You love me?”

Garak raised an eye ridge.

“I thought that was obvious, my dear.”

The Doctor smiled fondly.

“Nothing is ever obvious with you, my plain and simple tailor. But I knew. I’m just surprised and happy you actually told me.”

He kissed him gently.

“I love you, too. Just in case you were wondering.”

Garak touched his cheek tenderly. Warmth spread through his veins and he knew he would be able to feel it for quite some time.

“I’m not anymore.”

At that moment Garak’s intestines rumbled loudly, quite effectively changing the mood.

“I am starving though. You have gone through quite some trouble with that delicious food. It would be a shame if it went cold.”

Julian rubbed his eyes and nodded.

“You’re right. Let’s enjoy the evening just as we planned to. No more shadows of the past today. They can come back next week. It’s our turn now.”

He stood up and pulled his partner with him.

“You know what? I have an idea. How about we just sit on the floor and eat there? No chairs, no tables, just as both our ancestors did.”

Garak shook his head fondly.

“It is a bit different, when you’re on a planet, dear. When you can be one with the land.”

“We’re connected with this station, too. It’s where I met you afterall.”

Julian’s gentle smile let Garak forget about potential crumbs or food stains. He was right. The station would never be home like Cardassia, but his life was here now, on Deep Space Nine. He was connected with it through all the people he had the privilege to call friends.

Later, when they sat – leaning into each other – next to a port hole, the tajine pot laying empty on a replicated blanket, staring out into the stars, Garak finally understood what family could mean. What it should mean. He smiled and kissed Julian’s temple. The Doctor turned his head and smiled. And that smile right there was home.


End file.
